coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
The Kabin
The first newsagents to go by the name of The Kabin was situated at No. 16 Rosamund Street. Originally known as Biddulphs, and incorporating a cafe and lending library, it was bought by Len Fairclough in May 1973. Re-christened as the Korner Kabin, Len installed his love interest Rita Littlewood as manageress, a position she has filled for more than 30 years, despite changes of ownership, staff, and location. Quickly realising that staff was needed, Rita appointed Mavis Riley, despie Mavis' bout of hiccups during the interview. Mavis was to work alongside Rita for over 25 years. Often infuriated by each other, a genuine and lasting friendship developed between the two ladies that continued with Rita still going to visit Mavis at her guest-house in Cartmel. Len had made the ownership deeds of The Kabin out in Rita's name as a business convenience. When he attempted to sell The Kabin to Edward Wormold, he found that Rita was unwilling to sell and blocked the deal, denying Len a profit but ensuring her independence. In 1990, The Kabin relocated to a new location on the corner of Coronation Street, opposite the Corner Shop and next to Kevin Webster's garage. No longer feeling safe in her own home after her experiences with Alan Bradley, Rita moved into the flat above The Kabin. In 1992, The Kabin brought romance into Rita's life when she married Ted Sullivan, who she had met through his job as representative for a confectionary company. In 1999, after a long absence, Sharon Gaskell, Len and Rita's long term foster-daughter, returned to Weatherfield. In an attempt to keep Sharon in Weatherfield, Rita gave her The Kabin and took a job as Sharon's assistant. When Sharon was reunited with her husband and the couple decided to leave the area, Rita was forced with no option but to buy back The Kabin for £40,000. In 2000, Rita underwent training and was able to open a sub Post Office in The Kabin. In recent years Rita's assistant has been Norris Cole. Growing unhappy with his role as an assistant despite his senior years, Norris was allowed to invest in The Kabin, becoming a junior partner. In 2004, The Kabin was at the centre of an attempt by Cilla Battersby-Brown to blackmail Rita over accusations of assault on Chesney Battersby-Brown. Rita spent a night in jail after an outburst in court, but the attempt failed when the judge awarded only negligible compensation. Rita considered selling the business as a result of the incident, but was talked out of it by Audrey Roberts. Also in 2004, Norris became convinced The Kabin was haunted when he learnt that the newsagents was built on the site of the former Mission of Glad Tidings, where Vera Lomax had died. The cause of the strange events that worried Norris were eventually diagnosed by builder, Charlie Stubbs, as nothing more than the effects of rising damp. In September 2009, Rita decided to leave her precious Kabin to Norris. When Rita or Norris are ill or on holiday, Emily Bishop usually covers at The Kabin for them, however most recently Dennis Tanner covered for Norris and Mary Taylor covered for Rita. Over the years the staff of The Kabin have included Rita Sullivan (1973-), Mavis Riley (1973-1997), Leanne Battersby (1997-1999), Sharon Gaskell (1999) and Norris Cole (1999-) And cover staff: Deirdre Barlow (1980), Jenny Bradley (1993), Emily Bishop (1993, 1997, 2002, 2006), Judy Mallett (1997), Ken Barlow (1997, 1999, 2006), Blanche Hunt (1999, 2006), Sally Webster (2002), Doreen Fenwick (2007) Tina McIntyre (2008-), Mary Taylor (2008-) and Dennis Tanner (2011-). Category:Buildings in Coronation Street Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Weatherfield businesses Category:The Kabin Category:Newsagents Category:Cafés Category:Rosamund Street businesses Category:Coronation Street businesses